evernightfandomcom-20200214-history
Erich
Erich is a vampire student at Evernight Academy and one of the 'Evernight types'. Like many other popular students, he is a bully and a snob, but he also has a far more sinister side. Physical Appearance Erich looks to be in his late teens. He is apparently attractive, but in spite of this, there is something distinctly unwholesome about his appearance, possibly amplified by his unpleasant personality. He is said to have lanky black hair, dark eyes and a thin, "rat-like" face. Background Little is known of Erich's background, save for the fact he was made a vampire in World War One, between 1914 and 1918. As he was a teenager when he 'died', he was most likely born in 1899, at the earliest. Evernight Erich is a popular student at Evernight Academy, who often bullies the human students. He particularly has a grudge against Lucas Ross, beating him up on one occasion. Erich targeted Raquel Vargas, following her around and even cornering her in the woods outside Riverton and making advances towards her. Fortunately, Bianca Olivier finds them before he can do anything and threatens to tell Mrs Bethany, prompting him to leave. However, he continues tormenting Raquel, even climbing up onto the roof above her room at night and dragging a branch over the tiles to frighten her. Bianca eventually catches Erich doing just that and again threatens to turn him in to the headmistress. When Erich mocks her, Bianca forcibly bites him. She is horrified upon seeing his thoughts, involving fantasies of torturing and killing Raquel, Erich continues to stalk Raquel, trying to invite her up to the storage tower alone and also stealing her tawny bracelet. Lucas notices this and realises that Erich is hunting Raquel. During this time, Erich also seems to become romantically involved with Genevieve, arranging to hang out with one weekend. However, he never makes it to their date. When Lucas discovers Erich's plans for Raquel, he lures him to the tower by pretending to be Raquel and kills him to prevent her from being harmed - his corpse is later discovered hidden in a trunk in the tower Afterlife Erich reappears in a nightmare Lucas has, where Lucas relives the night he fought and killed Erich. In the dream, Erich taunts Lucas about killing Bianca, threatening to stake her with a stake that has been soaked in holy water, which will leave her "burning forever" in a permanent coma. Personality Erich is shown to be malicious, stuck-up and arrogant, like many of the 'Evernight types'. however, Erich was far darker than many of the others - he liked the idea of hunting humans and had a cruel and sadistic nature that went far beyond normal vampires. His stalking of Raquel and the things Bianca sees inside his head when she bites him make it clear he intends to kill Raquel, and enjoys the prospect of hunting and hurting humans.Erich could be quick to anger and often used violence to put people 'in their place'. He had little respect for rules and seemed unconcerned if humans should find out about vampires, however, he was shown to be afraid of Mrs Bethany and generally reigned in his behavior to avoid incurring her wrath. Appearances * ''Evernight '' * ''Afterlife ''(dream only) Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Students Category:Evernight Academy Students Category:Characters Category:Male Characters